crstfandomcom-20200213-history
During the Night
'' 8:05 pm 12/29/12'' '' My son is seven. I am worried about him. He has been sleeping in my bed every night because he is scared. I know this is normal for young children to be afraid of the dark. But not what I have been experiencing. He tells me he is afraid of the "Infection". This is what he calls it. It has been going on for so long. He tells me that as long as he is with me while it is dark, he is safe from the Infection. He tells me the "Infection" can only "get you" if it is dark. '' '' 5:59 pm 3/8/13'' '' I have not posted in a long, long, time. I apologize. But my child's fear of the "Infection" has grown steadily worse. This has me very worried. Young children are afraid of rather peculiar things, but this is irrational. I am not sure who to talk to about it. I told my friends about this, but they told me that their child is afraid of strange things as well and that this was normal. I hope they are right with all my heart. I hope this will blow over. My teenage daughter loves horror movies, and I am assuming that my son has somehow watched it. For this I am angry with my daughter.'' '' 10:59 pm 3/29/13'' '' This has gotten even worse. My son walks around with a glazed look in his eyes and looks pale. I have checked his temperature many times, but I see nothing wrong. I am growing more and more afraid by the second.'' '' 12:45 am 4/6/13'' '' I set up an appointment with my son's doctor. As soon as I mentioned "The Infection", his doctor looked as if he were on the verge of tears. He stared at me with pity for a long time. He knows something I do not. Why didn't he tell me what the "Infection" was? Is the "Infection" real?'' '' Is my son alright? '' '' 11:15 pm 4/14/13'' '' I am writing this now in an old park on a bench. I have no home. And no son.'' '' At about ten o'clock yesterday, I heard screaming. I sped to my son's room. My daughter was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. My son was sitting on the edge of his bed. He wasn't crying. No sound would come out of my mouth. No tears came out of my eyes. My son's head turned 360 degrees to face me. His eyes were completley black with no pupils. Then he cocked his head to the side and grinned and awful, crooked-toothed, yellow smile. I ran from the room, out the house, out to nowhere. I say I have no son now because the body was his but the wind obviously wasn't. There is nothing I want to do. Nowhere I want to go. I am done for. I have written this last entry to say goodbye to everyone who knew me. I'm so sorry for not saying goodbye face-to face. There's no way I could manage to. I am lucky to have had my computer in my clutches when I ran out. '' This was the full blog of Jennifer, as well as the last trace of her. Using her computer, we found her address and searched the house. The body of a teenage girl, most likley her daughter, was found in the assumed room of the son. There was no sign of the son. The only traces were the bite marks on the girl's body and a tally chart on the wall written with the blood of the girl. The tally chart read: "InFeCteD: 2,003,667,160" (in tally marks) and then on the bottom, it was written: "AnD MoRe To bE iNfEcTeD!" A smiley face was drawn next the the last line. We wanted the world to know about this, so everyone can find a way to be safe. So, we posted it on all popular websites on the Internet to let people know. PeOpLe ArE StUpId ThEsE DaYs! We, ThE InFeCtIon CaN'T Be AvOiDeD! :) Category:Dismemberment Category:Diary/Journal